Black Hearted Innocents
by Kistyra
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has been planning his revenge for years. After finally killing Orochimaru, he makes the first move in gathering a strong team, but meets a strange girl. She's powerful when least expecting, and as new to the world as a new born. Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

"Kabuto?" I just noticed him. I stepped over the scum, then walked past the gray haired medic.

"Which…which one are you?"

I glanced at him over my shoulder. Smirking, I said, "Which do you think?" then with my sharrigan, I showed him the ritual as Orochimaru tried to take over my body, and the failure he suffered.

When I was done, Kabuto whispered horsy, "Orochimau-sama…is dead. No…No it's more…"

"I absorbed him. That's all."

I turned and walked away, going towards the area I knew my first recruit would be.

"I knew you'd show up. I take it, then, you've killed Orochimaru." A voice in the tank spoke.

"Yeah…Here, let's get you out." I struck the glass with my sword then sheathed it. The water poured out, then began to form into a man.

"I'm free…at last…My regards, Sasuke."

"Suigetsu…you are my first. Come with me."

"I'm the first? Who else?"

"Two more. I'm taking Jugo of the northern hideout and Karin of the southern…"

"You serious?"

"Why?"

"Well…I'm not particularly fond of them. I just don't think we'd get along is all. Heh…" His body was whole.

"You don't need to be friends. Just cooperate."

"Of course. After all, you did save me. If that what you want, I've no objections." He stood and he was bare. "Still Sasuke, I can't believe you'd go for them."

"Just shut up and get dressed. We're going." I was annoyed. Too much time has already gone.

"Haha, oh dear, the way you talk…" he muttered, showing his jagged teeth, rubbing the back of his head. He moved behind me, holding his hand like a gun and pointing it to my head. "First, let's clarify our relationship…shall we?" I just watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"You may have defeated Orochimaru, but that alone doesn't make you leader. We were all aiming for it. Sooner or later, someone was bound to kill him.

"You were his favorite. He let you stay by his side while the rest of us slept in cages. You had all the advantage you needed."

"Your point is?"

"Look at us two. I have the advantage." I waited for him to make his point.

Finally he moved his arm up. "Forget it. Just testing. That was a pretty bad spot I put you in, and you didn't even blink. So it wasn't luck, that's reassuring.

"I've heard how strong you are. It was your platoon, wasn't it, that took down my predecessor Momochi Zabuza?"

Again, I waited for him to make his point.

"Sure, I'll come with you. But before we fetch the others…there's a place I want to swing by."

I nodded once, then walked towards the exit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow in one of the tanks.

I barely made out the line of a face, bobbing in the water. Air bubbles escaped from what I believed was the mouth.

When a strand of light hair passed by the glass, I struck the glass, and as the water fell, so did a body.

It was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her breathing was light and raspy, taking in short her hair, light brown while wet, clung to her body.

"He-" I started to say, but she moved; she almost hit my stomach, her second fist almost making contact with my throat, then she flipped on her hands and was about to kick me in the jaw when she…stopped.

She was frozen, foot still posed just below my head. She was unclothed and I-

She crumpled to the ground. I heard a soft voice mumble sounds, then she looked up at me with half lidded eyes. She sounded like a newborn. Her eyes were a golden color, like amber.

She turned them to the side, just as I heard, "Ah, Sasuke. Are you…" I turned to the man and he gestured under his nose. I touched it and came away with blood on my fingers. I wiped it away before stepping in front of the girl.

"Go get something for her to where." I wasn't going to leave her like this.

"Ah, sure. You're the boss." I glanced at the girl when I heard her whimper. She was looking at her arm, cut from glass.

"And bandages," I said, not turning from the tearing girl.

"Yeah, I can smell it."

Her tears were crawling down her damp face, hair clinging to her cheeks. I crouched down in front of her and spoke softly, "Can you speak?"

"Ah…mm…" She even sounded like a newborn. Was she an experiment of Orochimaru's? She couldn't be much older then me, though her…assets were…

I wiped away more blood from my lip.

"Nya, Sasuke. Here." I caught the clothes and unfolded them. A simple blue training garb; loose pants down to the knee and a sleeveless shirt the wrapped around the front, secured by a belt.

"Can you…" I stopped when I watched her stare at me intently, then move her arms. She was breathing heavily from the effort it seemed to cause her. I was surprised. _She had attacked me so easily. Now she could barely pull herself up. What was she doing here? What had she gone through?_

"Hey, Sasuke. Can I dress her?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Suigetsu. "Well, you seem unable to do it without a potential nose bleed…" he said, though his smirk was obvious.

"Go outside." I heard him leave. The girl had pushed herself onto her forearms and was trying to get on her knees as well.

"Ah, wait." I barely touched her shoulder before she slapped it away, and then slowly fell to her side. I caught her so wouldn't get cut on anymore glass, but my hands fell…

"Gomen…" I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. I kept my eyes closed as I slid the garb over her arms, but how to get the pants on…

I chanced a look at her, and she was…looking at me again. I felt like I was being studied.

Trying my best to ignore…certain things, I did as much as I could to put the pants on her. She squeaked when I did. I peeked at her through one eye and saw that it was on right, but they were way too long, going all the way down to her ankles. The shirt was also too big, looking almost like a dress.

Tying the belt and wrapping the cuts on her arms and hands, I stood and nodded to her. "So long…" I turned and walked away. I had done what I could for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

? POV

They were walking away. Leaving me. I- no. Not alone. Not again. NO.

Sasuke's POV

I heard glass slide and then hands grabbed my ankle. I looked behind me and saw the girl, her expression heartbroken, her eyes pleading. "Sas…uke…"

_I could drop her off at a village._

Pulling her arms over my head and holding them with one hand, with the other I held her to my back and stood.

Walking out, Suigetsu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We headed off to the direction of Zabuza's and Haku's burial ground, a fishing village. It took half a day to reach the bridge. Memories of that mission flashed, especially when the name of the bridge showed on a sign above it.

"What's up Sasuke?"

"Hmph…"

"Sasuke?"

"It's nothing. C'mon." We continued on. The girl was snoring lightly on my back. Her hair had dried and was the same color of her eyes, an amber color. It glowed lightly in the sun, fluttering around my shoulders.

We walked till we came to two crosses, a large sword was behind one and a sash hung around the other.

Suigetsu walked up to the grave and grabbed the handle. "Sorry, Master Zabuza. This is mine now." He picked it up over his head. "Pretty heavy… This is the executioner's blade, the sword of the demon Zabuza from the Village of Bloody Mist." His arm was shaking, holding the blade. I briefly remembered Zabuza holding the blade and swinging it with such ease.

"You sure you're strong enough to handle it?" Suigetsu went into a lengthy explanation about how powerful he would be now.

I smirked at his explanation. "Heh."

"Okay Sasuke, from here lets shoot for whichever hideout is closer."

"Yeah, but we should drop her off somewhere." I adjusted the girl on my back.

"Aw, Sasuke, but she's so cute. We can't just leave her anywhere, who knows what would happen. She can't even stand."

He reached over and was about to touch her face when she struck him in the chest, her fist going all the way through.

She slipped off my back, her hand sliding out of Suigetsu's chest. She caught herself before hitting the ground, staying up on her hands and knees.

"Gah…" Suigetsu held his reconnecting chest. "She can do that but she can't walk?"

"…I think it was an unconscious reaction. She attacked me when I first let her out as well."

"Oh…is that why you were…"he gestured under his nose. I glared at him, but the girl murmured and looked up at me.

"Sa…suke…"

"See? All she knows is you. By the way, what should we name her?"

"…Kohaku."

"Nya? You have a name already? Well, it's a simple name after her hair…sure it's a good name."

I knelt in front of her, her looking at me with that studying look. "Sasuke." I pointed to me.

"Sasuke…"with a shaking arm she pointed to me.

"Kohaku." I pointed at her. She looked confused as she pointed to herself.

"Ko…haku?" I nodded, then pointed to the swordsman.

"Suigetsu." She looked at him but didn't say anything. "Alright, lets go." I stood, Suigetsu attempting to put her on his back, but she punched him again, not going through him but enough to make him back up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear READERS,

I am now asking you to leave reviews. I will not be updating, nor attempting to update, unless I get some info on my stories. Whether it be praise or criticism, either will do. Perhaps it's a suggestion? I don't pre plan everything, I work more in a see-an-awesome-scene-in-my-head-and-work-up-to-it writer. So suggestions are good too.

Please, Review. At least 5 is all I'm asking for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Shit…" Suigetsu backed up more, again holding where she had hit him.

She was pushing herself up. I watched her try to stand, breathing hard. I walked over and held my arm out. She held onto it with a vice grip. Kohaku took a step, but stumbled, moving one of her arms so she hugged mine.

I continued to walk, her legs shaking as she copied me.

…_copied? Yes…that would be it. Copying me, maybe even Suigetsu. Her eyes watching, remembering…Does she understand it though?_

We were halfway to the water. Her steps were now steady, and she let go of my arm. She held her arms out to her sides, taking large steps. She then giggled joyfully, and sped up her steps. Soon she was running around Suigetsu and me, arms behind her, useless in her joy.

Third POV

_Movine so fast! Fun! Fun fun funfunfun! _Her thoughts were screaming, running as fast as her feet.

Sasuke watched her with something Suigetsu believed to be protectiveness. "So how are we going to fix her? You know, make her normal? I'd hate her to attack me again." He grimaced and rubbed the spot over his chest.

Sasuke was silent as he thought.

They walked and Kohaku ran till they reached the sea, where they would have to walk using chakra. "Kohaku," Sasuke spoke. The girl ceased her running and looked at the black haired man. He motioned her over and she complied. When he turned his back to her, her face fell.

She didn't want to be carried. She wanted to run more. She _liked_ moving. But as Sasuke said her name a second time, she knew she had to.

Yet she was confused when they walked normally, as they had before. After an hour she was tired of doing nothing or sleeping.

"Sasuke…" He glanced at her over his shoulder. When she looked down at the strange ground then back to him, her plea translated into 'I want down.'

He shook his head sideways and continued walking, which translated into 'No.'

Suigetsu finally spoke after an hour of walking. "I have to ask. Why are you putting a team together?"

Sasuke dipped his head forward slightly, then shifted his hold on Kohaku. "I have a goal. And a small team…will help me reach that goal faster."

"Okay…so why me?"

"Ever since I joined Orochimaru…I've been preparing for this. I always take note of shinobi who catch my eye."

"Heh…well if that's your game, you could do better than Karin. Unlike me, she's a true believer. She used me for experiments. She irritates me."

Kohaku had been looking around, not paying attention to the two men talking. For over an hour she had seen nothing but water and sky, the colors almost blending were the two met.

Her eyes made another sweep, and on a shape in the sky and in the water. The boys had gone silent.

The large rock in the distance was a hope for kohaku that she could finally run again. Shaking Sasuke's should again, she pleaded, "Sasuke…"

He glanced back in annoyance. "What?"

She pushed away from his back and wiggled her legs. When his hold loosened, she pulled her leg down and made to step on the strange surface, but her foot fell through. Loosing her balance, she fell back, and the hard impact of the water on her back made a slap as she cried out and fell down into the ocean.

**Yes, I realize this is going against what I said, but my brain thinks that if I post, more people might see it, so….whatever. Comment, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Karin, join me. I need you." His statement was deadpanned.

In reply, Karin's jaw dropped. "You whah? Why on earth should I? Listen, I'm in charge here!"

"Orochimaru is gone."

"I've got responsibilities! What about the prisoners?"

"Suigetsu, go and liberate every prisoner in the compound."

"Wha!"

"Haa…You and that commanding tone of voice…"

"Don't you dare!"

"There's no more need for a warden. You don't have to stick around. What do you say?"

She glanced at Suigetsu as he left the room before out bursting, "I say no thanks! I have no reason to join you!"

Suigetsu walked down the way he came and eventually heard a joyful laugh. Seeing Kohaku jumping around, Suigetsu guessed she had won.

Or believed she had won.

Looking in the cell, one man had fallen back, appearing unconscious with blood dripping down his face from his nose. He raised an eyebrow at one prisoner who said, "He didn't listen to you." Suigetsu then looked at the dice, which were actually on a decent score.

One prisoner complained, "She's won the past five rolls. We only explained it once and she's winning so much…"

"Ah, Kohaku's an interesting girl. Anyways, got big news for all of you." Explaining of Orochimaru's death, then the fact that they were about to go free as long as they told of Orochimaru's defeat, he let them out.

They came out slowly, as if anticipating an attack. One at the back of the lane bolted after he was past the bars, and most followed suit.

"Kohaku, let's go." She blinked at him, having been watching the prisoners leave.

She then smiled and said, "Suigetsu…" He raised an eyebrow at her but walked along.

When at the door, he tried the door knob. "Uh-oh…that hellcat has locked me out…" Checking to make sure Kohaku was back a few feet, he took his sword and swung after increasing the muscle on his arm, cutting the door and some of the wall in an X. It fell to pieces and he caught Karin dashing from Sasuke's side.

Pissed off, Suigetsu said, "C'mon Sasuke. Let's go. I take it Karin is staying here?"

"Actually…looks like she's coming after all."

"Where did you get that idea?" She slipped her glasses on. "I…I just happen to be going the same way…along the same road…urm…"

After Sasuke gave her a strange look at her rambling, he continued, "There's another matter. We're hoping you can help. It would benefit me."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Kohaku." The girl peaked around Suigetsu, then slipped by him and trotted up to Sasuke. She smiled happily.

Karin fumed. "Who the hell is she?"

Sasuke raised another eyebrow. Suigetsu smirked before saying, "This here is Kohaku. We found her before we left the base, but she can't remember anything. Couldn't even stand when we found her. Think you can manage something?"

_Kill her?_ Was the first thought that crossed the red head's mind, but then an idea formed. "I think I know a way to help.


End file.
